


SHOOT OUT. (on hold)

by ninetysfunk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Break Up, Crimes & Criminals, Depression, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Hacking, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, OT12 (EXO), Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Violence, very slow to update im so sorry skjsk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetysfunk/pseuds/ninetysfunk
Summary: Byun Baekhyun always went about his life normally besides the fact that he had no family, had a shit job and suffered from depression and anxiety, but besides that, he was a normal person living a normal life, he was always at the top of his game and even graduated from Stanford with a master's degree.Thing's were going well for him.But one day he bumps into his ex-boyfriend, Park Chanyeol and finds himself amidst mafia business where he is slowly becoming the main target of rival gangs.





	1. ONE.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! my name is s and here i give you an exo mafia!au, i have the exact same story on wattpad under the same username and book title so if you wanna check it out there you can!
> 
> anyways, enjoy this book!

Sun peaking through his blinds indicating it was the "morning". Baekhyun rolled over to move from the bright light. He reached out to grab his phone and opened his eyes to check the time.

_2:05 PM._

Groans. He sits up and looks around his cluttered room, beer bottles around, half-smoked joints on his nightstand and bras hanging at the bottom of his bed from previous one night stands. While he was like this he always had a good head on his shoulders, even when he lost his family at such a young age, having to live with his grandmother and having to see her die while he was still in high school and being bullied throughout middle school and even in high school where things got worse and people started to beat him up, he managed to hold himself up, support himself without help from anyone and constantly keeping it all in.

But that was until a few months ago when he had returned to Seoul after six years in the States. Studying abroad made Baekhyun notice many things about the world he would have never found out about if he had not left this suffocating country. He enjoyed his life there in America, his friends, the places, the food. He wouldn't want to leave, but he had nowhere to go. Yes, he did have money but at the same time, he needed to return to Seoul at some point.

So, after he had finished his masters he moved back to Seoul, hoping to start anew and putting his past behind. But it seemed that it couldn't have been that way. No matter where he went or what he did, he was reminded of his past, the feelings he kept inside hoping it would disappear at some point but it didn't, every day it killed him more and more to the point that he was numb. He brushed it away as though it was nothing, he resorted to drinking and clubbing in hopes these feelings would simply wash away, but drinking and clubbing then became smoking and doing drugs, to one night stands and fighting.

He was so alone, of course, he had friends but he felt so so alone, constantly fighting a battle he knew he would never win no matter how hard he tried. An overwhelming darkness took over him, and he didn't do anything but let it consume him. He continued doing all these things that he hated, he hated drinking and clubbing because the music was too loud and he hated how alcohol tasted, he hated smoking for obvious reasons, he hated drugs because he didn't like feeling high, he hated fighting because he was always a big sweetheart with the biggest heart and he hated fucking girls because he never liked girls anyway, he was gay.

Somewhere along the way, he resorted to self-harming, his arms and stomach covered in scars that he would leave to show how broken he was. He was beating himself up. And slowly, he had lost himself and the Baekhyun he once was had been long gone.

He continued being this way till his old friends, Do Kyungsoo and Kim Minseok came back into his life when they saw him wasted and bruises all over him in an alleyway. They brought him back to Kyungsoo's house and treated his wounds, but of course, they had seen the numerous scars all over Baekhyun's skin which was once milky and soft and is now littered with bruises and scars. He couldn't help his friend's from being worried, every day they tried asking him what was wrong but he never budged.

Until one day when they came over (Because they never wanted him to be alone) and caught him hurting himself again, he was so embarrassed, he was filled with so much shame as they looked down at his bloody wrists, he felt so scared that they would hate him now or perhaps change their perception on him. His breathing became unstable and they managed to calm him down while Kyungsoo cleaned his wrists from the blood. Once again, he was asked what happened, he didn't want to say anything, but at some point, he had to. So, he opened up to them.

Ever since then, they had cared for him, from taking him to the doctor and giving him the treatment he needed, making sure he took his pills, made sure to check how long he had been sober and clean and clearing his house from sharp objects and blades. Every day he was progressing, his mind becoming more clear and he felt more alive than he had ever been the last couple of months. He had no idea why they did it, they could've left him alone but they didn't, and he's glad they didn't.

Baekhyun sighed, he threw his duvet off him and as he was getting out of his bed he heard banging from his front door,  _Shit._  He thought. He timidly walked to the door and opened it with a guilty smile, "Haha hey.."

Minseok and Kyungsoo stood there glaring at him, "You fucking asshole, we made a deal you'll go out again, because.." Kyungsoo looked towards Minseok.

"Uh, because cooping yourself up at home isn't going to get you any progress at all?" Minseok confusingly said which resulted in a smack on the head by Kyungsoo, "It's actually a fucking mystery to me why Jongdae keeps up with you." The smaller boy rolled his eyes.

"You said you wanted to improve on your health, and you said you didn't want things to go back to how it was before but yet here you are, 2 pm and in your pyjamas, are you proud of yourself?" Kyungsoo folded his arms and stared at the brown haired boy.

"How did you know I just woke up?" Baekhyun tried to rebuttal, only making the two laugh, "Fine, whatever, come in."

The two stepped and eyebrows raised in shock, silently judging the state of his apartment, "Honestly, Soo, we should just clean his house today rather than go out." Minseok whispered to the shorter male. Kyungsoo very vigorously nodded, "I think that's the only good idea that came out of your mouth for the years I've known you." "Die."

Baekhyun walked to his room and laid there while the two walked around questioning how anyone could live in such a mess. Baekhyun took his towel because well, he wanted and needed to shower. He walked out of his room only to be greeted with the two picking up trash from his floors and placing them in the rubbish bags, that were most likely from Baekhyun's cupboards that he never used, obviously.

"Sorry, your apartment literally looks like a garbage dump, why not you get your dumbass here and help out," Minseok said, throwing an empty box of tissue at him.

"My apartment is fine," Baekhyun said as he kicked a piece of crumpled paper under his table.

"It's so cute how you lie to yourself," Kyungsoo smirked.

"Go die."

"I'm too young to die, sorry," Kyungsoo stuck his tongue out at the taller male.

Minseok groaned, "Yeah this is cute and all but do you plan on helping us or are you going to stand there like a buffoon? This isn't my apartment, so you better help us out." Minseok stared at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and took a bag.

-

It was around 6 pm, they were finally done putting his apartment back together and fixing the countless broken things in his house. They sat on the couch which was originally covered in beer bottles and clothes. The three sighed and Minseok laughed, "Gee, you had a shit load of bras in your room, nasty."

"Oh my, god, Minseok, we get it. You're gay," Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

"I'm bisexual you fucking cunt," Minseok said with annoyance in his voice.

"Oh yeah sure, bisexual," Baekhyun laughed and nudged Kyungsoo, "It's six, wanna grab some food or?"

"Oh damn it's six," Kyungsoo laughed, "OH FUCK IT'S SIX." He sat up straight and looked towards Minseok who was half awake, "MINSEOK YOU FUCKING LOSER, IT'S SIX, WE NEED TO GO CHANYEOL IS GONNA SKIN US ALIVE, OH MY GOD," He exclaimed while throwing a pillow at the half asleep boy.

"What? What's going on at six?" Minseok rubbed his eyes and yawned, he closed his eyes a little only to jump up and eyes wide open, "HOLY FUCK WE NEED TO GO."

Minseok grabbed Kyungsoo's wrist and ran towards the front door, Kyungsoo ran back to the door and looked at Baekhyun, "Baek don't forget about your pills!" And ran off.

Baekhyun scratched his head in confusion, "That was weird.." He frowned and remembered Kyungsoo said something about Chanyeol. That name continued to echo in his head, trying to figure out why it felt so familiar. He then came to a conclusion that he may just be thinking too much and that he needed a shower, badly.  
  


\---------

**_NOTE: this is just an introduction to Baekhyun and his past so everyone will understand why he acts the way he acts in the upcoming chapters, so this chapter is still just stale bread and short, for now, this has been a PSA thanks_ **


	2. TWO.

Baekhyun clutched the ATM receipt in his hands, his lips curving inwards, he stared at the amount balance,  ** _$125.70._** "No way in hell is this going to last me a month, ugh." He sighed and shoved the receipt in his pocket. He was in need of money more than anything, he didn't want to get a loan because he knew himself, and he knew that he wouldn't ever be able to repay it. He walked to a nearby coffee shop to relieve some stress, which wasn't really a good idea knowing how much money he had left.

He walked into the tiny coffee shop which had barely any people, most of the people there simply were stressed students or people trying to read a book and enjoy a nice cup of coffee. He walked up to the counter and eyed the menu, everything sounded so good but he didn't want to go bankrupt. He rang the bell and a man came out from the back, "Hi, what can I get for ya?"

Baekhyun ordered his usual that he would order at every coffee shop in Korea, a dark chocolate latte. He sat by one of the tables, taking out his phone and fiddling around with his Instagram. His latte arrived and he smiled at the server. He sipped it a little and placed it down on the table, he opened Kyungsoo's Instagram story and it was him and his boyfriend, Kim Jongin, probably in some high-end designer shop, and he was carrying another Gucci paper bag on his shoulder and Jongin with one as well. They stood in front of a mirror with sunglasses on, Baekhyun knew that they were going to get those sunglasses. If Do Kyungsoo wore something and posted about it on his Instagram, he was bound to get it. He was so rich and so was his boyfriend, they were even good-looking which made Baekhyun bitter. Being good-looking, rich and loving each other more than words could describe was something, everyone wanted.

Baekhyun thought perhaps he could ask Kyungsoo what he worked as maybe he could get him a job that paid well so he wouldn't have to beg his boss to give him a raise every week. Baekhyun continued to scroll through his Instagram while finishing his latte.

Once he was done he left the store and walked back to his apartment, he decided to call Kyungsoo over because he assumed that the shorter male would have some job recommendations up his sleeves because he was just so rich he had never seen him anywhere outside of a high-end brand store. He dialled his number and placed the phone against his ear, it took a while for him to pick up mainly because he was always either at work, shopping or fucking or occasionally clubbing. He finally picked up, "What do you want?"

"Oh good afternoon to you too," Baekhyun scoffed and shoved his hands into his sweater pocket, "Are you free right now?"

"Hm? Why?" Kyungsoo questioned with curiosity lingering in his words, and honestly, Baekhyun wouldn't blame him for questioning it. Baekhyun was always alone and he never initiated a meet up with anyone.

"Well, just wanted to hang with my best buddy," He laughed sheepishly.

"You hate hanging out with me," Kyungsoo bluntly said.

"You're right, I do," Baekhyun sighed, "Nevermind, just forget it." And hung up.

He silently accepted his fate and turned to his apartment complex and pressed the elevator button. He entered the lift and pressed his level. Midway through his phone buzzed and it was a message from Kyungsoo, Baekhyun opened it and read the message.

**_bully:_ ** **** _fine i'll be at your house in ten._

Baekhyun smiled and replied.

**_me:_ ** _hehe thanks, i'll give you a smooch when you come over._

**_bully:_ ** **** _jongin said he'll rip your dick off_

**_me:_** _noted with thanks_ 🤠

Baekhyun turned off his phone and got off the elevator, he opened the door to his house and took off his shoes and closed the door. He sat on his couch and turned on the television, the first channel that came up was the news. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

_"Yeomi Enterprise was infiltrated at approximately 12:34 am on the sixteenth of July 2018 which took place two days ago, police are not sure about the timing as the cameras were deactivated before the infiltration. No one was hurt, however, the CEO of the company, Kim Hiwon has been claimed missing and search parties have been spread across the city to find the missing man and according to their financial team, Yeomi Enterprise has gone bankrupt as their systems no longer have any money. So far it has been a cold case, no one knows who did it and why, police are still investigating_ _and_ _so far nothing has come up."_

Baekhyun laughed, "What the hell even happened, how can no one find  _any_ traces as to who did it and why. Never trust the police."

He continued to lay on his couch and flipped through channels and stopped at Cartoon Network, they were playing reruns of Adventure Time and he couldn't resist it, he had to watch it though he's probably watched it countless of times. He laid down and rested his head on the armrest, he laughed at a little joke a character made. Then he heard knocking, he got up and opened the door and was greeted with an annoyed Kyungsoo and Jongin, "I had to ditch my boyfriend for you, so naturally, he wanted to come because he won't let go of me."

"Cool, come in," Baekhyun stepped to the side and the two took off their shoes.

"Nice house," Jongin said simply as he walked around.

"Yeah, wonder who helped you, Byun," Kyungsoo shot a glare at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at the shorter male only to have a middle finger in return. Kyungsoo sat down on the couch and Jongin sat next to him, the two watched as Adventure Time played, Jongin looked and him and chuckled, "What are you? Five?"

"Wanna get kicked out of my humble home?" Baekhyun shot the younger boy a fake smile.

The three sat on the couch watching Adventure Time for a solid five minutes till Kyungsoo got too annoyed with the characters and turned off the TV, "Okay, I stopped a date to come here what the fuck does Byun Baekhyun require that he comes to me?"

Baekhyun took a pillow and squeezed it in slight embarrassment, "So uh, this is weird but I'm lowkey bankrupt-"

"Do you want a loan, is that what you want?" Kyungsoo looked at him in disbelief, "Ugh fine, what's your credit card information?"

Baekhyun moved his head back in confusion, "No, no what the fuck? I didn't even finish my sentence. What I'm trying to say is that, do you have any jobs suggestions?"

Jongin looked at him, "Any job, what the hell are you talking about you twink?"

Baekhyun taken back from that statement was about to lunge out at Jongin but Kyungsoo shot him a death glare and he sat back down, "I'm not a fucking twink."

"Don't you work as a store clerk? They pay well don't they?" Kyungsoo said.

"Yeah, but my boss is as broke as I am," Baekhyun rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Well, you can try modelling, you have the looks and body for it. Or try joining a company, you have a good singing voice, or work in an office, eugh but that isn't very Baekhyun. Honestly, you have so many things you can do, you especially, you have many talents, and this is shocking coming from the Earth's most pessimistic person. But you have so many talents, you were our university's star player, heck you even got a scholarship. You can try out for a national team if you're bold but whatever, it's up to you. Or shooting, like archery or rifles I don't know, you're good at so many things. There are so many jobs that pay well, it's just your choice to choose which one you wanna do if you want to continue being cooped up at home when you talk about wanting to get better you need to get out there, not just stay at home forever." Kyungsoo said. Baekhyun kind of stared at him, completely in awe of him and how he always knew what to say while being the world's biggest asshole.

Baekhyun tapped his chin and curved his lips inwards, he was debating what he wanted to do and he weighed the pros and cons of everything. One thing struck him at that second, what did Kyungsoo work as. No one really knew, he never posts about his work, secondly, why did he and Minseok panic yesterday and thirdly, why is he so wealthy? He's met rich people but Kyungsoo had so much money. Baekhyun was never nosy, but it felt like it was one big mystery. A bigger mystery than anything. He wanted to ask but it felt like a tad bit personal, but friends always knew what each other worked as. He was only curious, what could go wrong?

Baekhyun played with his thumbs and frowned, "Say, Kyungsoo, what  _do_ you work as?"

Kyungsoo smiled and patted his shoulders, "That's a story for another time," He looked down at his watch, "Gosh wouldn't you look at the time! I think me and Jongin  _have_ to get going! Bye Baekkie, take your pills!"

And the two left leaving him on his own. Again.

-

-

"Do you think he'll find out?" Kyungsoo asked as he intertwines his fingers with Jongin's.

"Not unless you tell him," Jongin replied.


	3. THREE.

** TW!!! DEPICTIONS OF SELF HARM **

Baekhyun rolled around in his bed, it was three in the morning and he couldn't stop having nightmares of when Kyungsoo and Minseok found him. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling, the white paint slowly fading. 

It had been exactly five months since the whole thing had happened, he didn't understand why it had come back to haunt him now but he allowed it to sink in (Which is what he shouldn't have been doing). The whole thing almost swallowing him whole as he thought of the different outcomes if they hadn't come, if they hadn't done anything, if they had left, if they-

The brown haired boy sat up, his back leaning against the headboard. He rested his head against the board and sighed. He thought about the past few months, his life seemed balanced, his life seemed good for the first time in a while, yet he didn't feel whole. It was probably normal, that's what he thought, but what made him feel empty? He lived his life brushing everything aside and not thinking so much, but now he thought too much, cared too much and worried too much. He never really knew his family, he lived with his grandmother the majority of the time while his parents and brother went off to other places to deal with "business", he didn't feel outcasted, he made himself think that they had their reasons, after all, he was only four. But having to wake up and find your grandmother crying her heart out on the floor, telling him his family was dead and having to realise that no one was left anymore besides his grandmother. It fucked with him for so long, too long. Bottling up his pain, seeing everyone around him leave, he decided that it was normal, and slowly starting letting others go because he was drunk off the idea that seeing people go was his curse, so he did it to himself and he was lonely, so lonely for so long. No one to come out to, no one to talk to when he came home from school. It fucked with him because someone who's supposed to be there isn't, and he sees people with their fathers, mothers, siblings and grandparents made him fall apart because he was so jealous.

He decided on the fact that there was really nothing to be sad about but still, he locked himself inside his room, never eating, never seeing others, never having the motivation to get up. He sought after self-harm, drinking and fucking to escape this cruel world which was apparently his reality. It made him feel worth something, a broken boy still being able to go around and fuck. Baekhyun buried his face in his palms, his past haunting him, he never wanted to go back to how things were before, he promised himself that.

But maybe, just maybe, if he took the blade once more, cutting his skin open again, watching the blood seep out, just once more, will he feel at peace? Maybe he would go deep enough to hit a vein and perhaps end it all like he always wanted to.

He looked down at his wrists, which were covered in scars and placed his hand on his stomach and felt the scars he left there as well, all this from the deep cuts he left from long nights of dark thoughts with the feeling of beating himself up. He used his hand to cover it, closing his eyes while trying to hold back the urge to reach out to his nightstand and take out his blade he kept hidden. He didn't want to break his progress, he had been clean for four months now.

Baekhyun looked towards the nightstand and opened the drawer, lifting the bottom to reveal a razor blade he kept hidden from Kyungsoo and Minseok when they were clearing his house of sharp objects. 

He held the blade to his wrist, his hand shaking and his breath heavy, a sudden rush of anxiety came over him. 

He was frozen. He couldn't move except his shaking hand, he closed his eyes and breathed in, putting the blade closer, he opened his eyes and saw his blade right next to one of his scars which were still visible, they were all visible, they were so deep it left scars, each one reminded him of the excruciating pain he had put himself through but he was numb to pain. Each and everyone one leaving behind dark and awful memories of his past and he had to face it every day. He dropped the blade on the floor and felt the slight bumps all over his skin.

He breathed in and picked up the blade from the floor, walking to his kitchen and to his dustbin, stepping on the opener, he threw the blade into the bin and removed his foot. As he saw it close, he felt a door close, it felt good. He could let it all go, all his worries, all his regrets, it was all in the past and he could start a new life, one where he's stronger than he thought he would ever be, and a life with no more self-doubt.

He walks back to his room, lays in his bed and pulls the blanket over his shoulder and closes his eyes while drifting into a night of better sleep, and a well-needed one.

-

_7:55 pm._

Baekhyun was grabbing a coffee to get his mind off some things, he took the coffee and thanked the person. Walking out of the store and digging his free hand into his pocket to take out his phone. He noticed how he only ever used his phone, but it helped him cope. He checked his messages and got a few texts from his group chat with Minseok and Kyungsoo.

**_bully:_ ** _all i'm saying is that we should bring baek to gucci._

**_ugly:_ ** _no, what the fuck, he barely has money to support himself what makes you think he can afford gucci_ _DUMB BITCH_

**_bully:_ ** _oh wait_ _yeah_ _,,,_

**_bully:_ ** _you know what i'll just buy it for him because i'm a nice friend._

Baekhyun laughed and almost choked on his coffee at Kyungsoo's remark.

**_me:_ ** _wow! kyungsoo's a comedian!_

**_bully:_ ** _you know what, fuck you_

**_ugly:_ ** _don't know how jonginnie KJDLKA_

**_ugly:_ ** _FUCK IT'S SO FUNNY WHEN YOU CALL HIM THAT, SEHUN AND I LAUGH SO HARD WE COULD DIE OF A STROKEUSHDLKJAHS_

**_ugly:_ ** _shut UPNJDSKHFKJAHLKA THHIS IS SO FUKCING FUNNY I'M DYING WIAT_

**_bully:_ ** _i'm gonna shoot you kim minseok_

Baekhyun held back his laugh as to not draw attention, he looked to the side to let a slight giggle escape, he took a screenshot and accidentally laughed, this was comedy gold.

**_me:_ ** _FUCK is that what they actually do?????? JHDJSHKA_

**_ugly:_ ** _YES OMG THEY DO IT ALL THE TIME, THEY THINK IT'S CUTE_

**_ugly:_ ** _IT'S NOT IT'S JUST FUNNYJDKJ_

**_bully:_** _can you believe i'm being bullied by a bunch of bottoms? this is so sad, alexa play gucci gang_ 😔👊🏻

 ** _me:_**   _we love youuuuuuuuuuu_

**_bully:_ ** _i'm taken sorry._

**_ugly:_ ** _oh my gOD_

**_ugly:_ ** _i would kill you for free, no questions asked._

Baekhyun drank his coffee and slipped his phone into his pocket, he breathed in the cold winter air and exhaled. The street was emptier and much more silent than usual, Baekhyun wasn't really bothered by it, but seeing people around would've been nice. 

He continued to walk down the street towards his apartment complex when someone bumped into him, offended he yelled at the person, "Hey! Could you watch where you're going?"

The person stopped in their tracks and turned towards Baekhyun, but not in a threatening way, a more confused and familiar way, but either way, it was dark so the offended male couldn't make out his face. 

The man walked up towards him but immediately stopping when he was close enough to him, Baekhyun looked up at him and his eyes widened, heart thumping out of his chest.

 "Park Chanyeol?"


	4. FOUR.

_Baekhyun called his boyfriend again and again, still no answer. He groans and scratches his head, he looked at his calendar, it was supposed to be their two-year anniversary and he had something important to tell him. He scrolled through his contacts, hoping to find someone who would know a single clue about where Chanyeol was. Stopping under 'S', he pressed on Sehun's contact and placed the phone up to his ear, the ringing went on for a good few seconds till he finally picked up, music blaring in the background and people screaming, "Hello?!"_

_"Oh hey, where are you?" Baekhyun asked._

_"Junmyeon, where're my fucking cigarettes?! And pass me a joint while you're at it!" Sehun screamed to someone, "I'm at a party! Why'd you ask?"_

_"Party, party..." Baekhyun mumbled to himself and tried to think of one that's happening, finally remembering that Hanbin, from the Sophmore year, was throwing an end of the year party, "Is it Hanbin's?" He asked to assure himself._

_"Yeah!" Sehun said and coughed, "Sorry about that. Anyway, what do you want?"_

_"Is Chanyeol with you?" He asked._

_"Yeah, he was! Last I saw him he was smoking in the patio!" Sehun yelled through the phone, making Baekhyun move his phone a tad bit further away from his face._

_"Okay thanks," And he ended the call._

_Changing into a white shirt and jeans, he took his phone and ran downstairs, wore his shoes and ran in the direction of Hanbin's house. His memory a bit foggy as it has been quite a while since he's been there, last time he did he was only a Junior and he stayed in the toilet till Minseok came in to vomit which then turned into a whole life conversation while Minseok sat on the floor and Baekhyun on the sink, and Kyungsoo came in to smoke but ended up sharing his pack with the two, and thus their friendship was born._

_He turned to the right and heard faint music in the distance, running towards the sound which slowly got louder as he got closer. He saw the house and stoppe_ _d at the front_ _, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. After a good two minutes, he walked in and squeezed his way through the dancing and sweaty teens who reeked of tobacco, weed, alcohol, sweat and a hint of sex with hormones all over the place, he just wanted to find Chanyeol and kiss him. He walked around the house, he saw Sehun, Junmyeon, Kris, Yixing and Tao standing the kitchen sharing a joint. Baekhyun walked up to them and Sehun immediately spotting him, "Hey!"_

_The group turned around to look at Baekhyun, "Damn, what's Byun Baekhyun doing in a party?" Tao laughed as he passed the joint to Yixing._

_"Shut up," Baekhyun rolled his eyes and stood next to the group, Yixing offering him the joint but kindly declined, "I'm here to find Chanyeol."_

_The group thought and Yixing perked out, "I saw him go upstairs."_

_Baekhyun thanked him, he walked up the stairs the walking down the narrow hallway, noticing immediately a closed door, intrigued, he walks towards it,_ _his hand hovering over the knob, there was a fifty per cent chance it could be Chanyeol in there or it wasn't, but either way he was going in. He opened the door and saw Chanyeol, his Chanyeol, with a girl who looked familiar, Son Seungwan or Wendy, whatever it was Baekhyun didn't care. His eyes locked on the two making out. Baekhyun took a step back and the two looked towards him in shock, Chanyeol's was horror more than shock. Chanyeol pushed the girl off and stood up, staring at Baekhyun who's mind was going through so many emotions, too many emotions, while his heart was shattering. He inhaled sharply and curled his hand into a fist in anger and let go, he had no sort of mood to speak to Chanyeol, but he came here for a reason so he's going to finish it, "I leave for Stanford tomorrow." And he walked off, slowly running, wanting to avoid the attention he may cause if someone saw him with tears_ _streaming_ _down his cheeks._

_Chanyeol chasing behind him and yelling for him to stop, but Baekhyun couldn't be bothered anymore. Baekhyun ran out of the house, wiping away the tears, and till he felt he was far enough he stopped. Chanyeol reached out his hand and placed it on Baekhyun's shoulder only to get shooked off by Baekhyun, "Don't touch me," Baekhyun said coldly._

_"Please let me explain- please just let me," Chanyeol begged, practically out of breath from chasing after Baekhyun._

_The shorter male turned around and scoffed, "Fine I'll listen to you, but answer this question. Were you making out with a girl, on the day of our anniversary?"_

_Chanyeol looked down in guilt and sighed, "Yes... But-"_

_"Enough, that's all I needed to hear. I have to sleep for my flight tomorrow," Baekhyun turned around and waved his hand in dismissal._

_"Baekhyun please, give me a chance," Chanyeol cried out, yearning lingering in his words, it broke both him and Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun turned around and looked at him in disbelief,_ _"A chance?!"_ _He_ _yelled at him, "What fucking chance?! I leave for Stanford tomorrow morning because I got a scholarship to do division one baseball, what chances can I give you?"_

_Chanyeol screamed in frustration, messing up his hair, "You didn't even tell me! And now you're just leaving me like this?!"_

_"I tried telling you. I tried, but you were so busy going to parties, drunk texting me and probably fucking some other girls because I for one know that Seungwan wasn't the first," Baekhyun walked up to Chanyeol and looked up at him, "Tell me, did you ever love me?"_

_"I-" Chanyeol hesitates, only to give Baekhyun an obvious answer._

_"Nevermind, I knew it," Baekhyun laughed, "I knew what I was getting myself into when I told you how I felt, knowing your reputation. Why couldn't I have seen it sooner?"_

_Chanyeol opens his mouth to say something, he sighs and looks at Baekhyun in the eyes, he places his hand on Baekhyun's red cheek, "I do, so much. I love you more than words could ever describe, I am nothing without you. So please don't leave me."_

_"You say that but you've never shown it," Baekhyun said_ _, staring into Chanyeol's eyes._

_"Then give me a chance to be better," He held his hand and brought up to his lips, "Please."_

_Baekhyun so eagerly wanting to give him another chance, but was brought back to all the other times Chanyeol has broken his heart but he was too kind to ever leave him. So he was stuck in a vicious cycle, believing his white lies and sweet words, he never thought of letting him go because he didn't want to feel alone and he loved him too much, "I can't, I'm sorry."_

_"So that's it? This is how it ends?" Chanyeol said, his eyes glossy from the tears forming up._

_Baekhyun let go of his hand and walked away, leaving Chanyeol there, broken._

_-_

_He woke up the next morning, still remembering the night before and the thing's that happened. He got up and took a shower, then wearing clothes for the airport and packing the last few things. This house, that used to belong to his grandmother before she died when he was a Junior in High School would be passed on to one of his relatives he didn't know about. He brought everything that belonged to him so no one would know how to contact him or locate him._

_He walked out of the house, locked the door and turned around to look at it, he smiled as he remembered all the memories this house gave him. He turned around and saw the taxi he called already outside. He placed his luggages in the trunk and shut it. He got in and told the airport and terminal. The car drove away from the house and to the highway, he looked out at the world, the place he grew up in fade out of view, slowly and slowly. It felt bittersweet but good. He left everything back there, his friends, his life and the love of his life. Throwing the memories out, he sighed and plugged in his earphones, fading into the sound._

_When he reached the airport, he got out the car and took his bags, he walked into the terminal and went to check in. He looked around panicking a little as he had never travelled before. He checked the time and saw that he had half an hour left. He thanked the lady and walked to the entrance of the departure hall. He saw Minseok and Kyungsoo waiting there using their phones. He walked up to them and smiled, "Hey."_

_The two looked up at him and smiled, "You ready to leave?" Kyungsoo asked, in which Baekhyun nodded._

_"Agh! Don't forget us for your white friends!" Minseok_ _jokingly said, "And don't fuck around."_

_"Of course I wouldn't!" He smiled, "I'm going to miss you two," He said as he ruffled their hairs._

_Minseok looked at Baekhyun and sighed, "So, Chanyeol isn't here?"_

_Baekhyun's smile faded, "No, well, it's for the better."_

_Kyungsoo shrugged, "Well, whatever you say. Anyways, what did you apply for in Stanford?"_

_"Biophysics," He smiled._

_"Ah, science,_ _one of_ _your best subjects. Your GPA must've been high, Stanford is one of the best universities in America or the world. They're so selective, and you got a scholarship to do division one baseball?" Kyungsoo said in awe, "I could never."_

_"Awh, it's nothing, I'm just glad I'm one of the lucky few to be chosen," He replied, trying to stay as humble as possible, "What are you two planning to do?"_

_Minseok perked up, clearly having some sort of news, "I got accepted into Kyoto University. And I heard Kyungsoo got into S.K.Y university," He nudged the shorter male._

_"Holy shit! No way! Which one?" Baekhyun exclaimed._

_"Yonsei," He said, embarrassed._

_"Business? I suppose," Baekhyun asked._

_"Yeah.."_

_"I'm so fucking proud? What the hell?!" Baekhyun hugged him. He looked at his two friends and smiled, "It's been one hell of a ride, and look at us. I think I'm gonna cry," Baekhyun teared up._

_"Awh don't cry," Minseok said, the three got into an embrace and Baekhyu_ _n_ _of course, started crying, "Agh, I'm going to miss all of you when I leave," Baekhyun said as he let go._

_"_ _All of us? Funny one. But,_ _I can't believe how far we've come honestly," Kyungsoo smiled, "Now get going before you miss your flight!"_

_"Okay_ _," He let go of their hands and slowly walking backwards,_ _"S_ _ee you guys in a few years!" Baekhyun said and walked into the departure hall, he checked his passport and walked in, he turned around and waved towards his two friends who were crying but still waving._

_He walked to his gate and boarded the plane. He sat down on his seat and heaved a relieved sigh. He smiled as he looked out the window, he left behind all his memories and all his friends, and most importantly, Chanyeol. But he had a whole world out there, waiting for him. And he was going to see it._


	5. FIVE.

Baekhyun took a step back, his mind wrapping around the fact that Park Chanyeol was here, in front of him after six years. He admitted to the fact that after they had broken up, he couldn't see anyone and longed for him more and more each day, so now looking at the face of the man that had never left his mind, he feels a rush of nostalgia washing over him. He stared at the taller male, who was equally as shocked by hearing his voice.

 

"Wh-what are you doing back in Korea?" Chanyeol asked, his face more visible to Baekhyun, you could see that he had a few cuts on his face and lips along with some bruises.

 

"I graduated a few months ago." Baekhyun let his hand touch the bruises on Chanyeol's face but flinched, "What happened to you?"

 

Chanyeol chuckled, "It's nothing really."

 

Baekhyun frowned, "Of course it is! Look at you!" He continued staring at his face, Chanyeol was still taller than he was so he had to look up at him. He stared into those eyes that captured his heart eight years ago. Baekhyun smiled and grabbed Chanyeol by the wrist, "Come, my house is nearby I can treat them for you."

 

Chanyeol tried to open his mouth to protest but Baekhyun was practically dragging him whether he liked it or not. Chanyeol looked at him, he wasn't any different than he was six years ago, definitely grew into his looks more, but that sparkle in his eyes was still there. It made Chanyeol's heart skip a beat, he let the smaller boy drag him even with people tailing him. He didn't say anything though, he did not want to alarm Baekhyun or pull him into something he didn't need to be in.

 

While they walked, Chanyeol's wrist still held on by Baekhyun's tiny hands, they heard running from the behind them. Chanyeol knew this was bad, he asked Baekhyun to walk faster and he complied sensing the anxiety in his voice. Walking as fast as he could, practically jogging. Suddenly there were gunshots, Chanyeol turned around to see two men running in his direction, clad in a leather jacket, black shirt and black pants. Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun's hand and held him by his waist, "Stay by me," He whispered. Chanyeol took out a gun from his back pocket, pointing it towards the two men, shooting one in the chest accompanied by a loud bang which caused Baekhyun to flinch in fear and Chanyeol held him closer to reassure him that he was going to be okay. The other man looked towards his friend's dead body and towards Chanyeol, he lifted his gun and shot a bullet at him, quickly, Chanyeol took cover behind a wall, still holding onto Baekhyun. He peered past the wall and saw the man running towards him. Lifting his gun, Chanyeol aimed towards his head and quickly shot him and watched as he fell backwards.

 

Sighing in relief, Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun who buried himself in Chanyeol's chest, tugging onto his shirt. Chanyeol smiled and stroked his hair, "You're fine now."

 

Baekhyun looked towards the street and saw the dead bodies, he looked up at Chanyeol, "What's going on?"

 

The bruised male looked around and sighed, "It's not safe out here, is there anywhere we can go?"

 

"My apartment is a few blocks from here, is that okay?" Baekhyun asked only to get a nod in reply.

 

Baekhyun nodded and walked with Chanyeol behind him, gun still in his hand in case anyone were to pop up again. They turned into Baekhyun's apartment complex, they entered the lift and stood in silence as it moved up. Baekhyun sneaking quick glances at Chanyeol, still trying to fathom the situation he was just in and what he had just witnessed. No way in hell did he just see Park Chanyeol, his ex-boyfriend might he stress again, kill two men with a gun. Owning a gun wasn't even legal in South Korea. He couldn't process this, he needed a fucking coffee. Again.

 

Walking out of the lift and to his apartment, he opened the door and pushed it open. Walking in and throwing his keys onto the countertop, Chanyeol walked in and looked around his apartment. Baekhyun closed the door and into his kitchen, looking for his first aid kit.

 

After opening a few cabinets, he found it. Standing on his toes while he tried with all his might to reach for the box, stretching every muscle he could and literally standing on the top of his toes, why did I put it so high? Chanyeol looked towards the struggling boy and chuckled, he continued to stand there watching him try his best. Finally, after a good five minutes, Baekhyun got the box and smiled, he looked up and saw Chanyeol staring at him with a smile plastered on his face. He rolled his eyes and walked to his couch, patting a spot next to him to Chanyeol and he sat next to him. Baekhyun opened the box and took out some antiseptics, dipping a cotton swab into the bottle, taking it out and lifted Chanyeol's hair, he placed the swab on his wound and Chanyeol flinched, "Gee, calm down."

 

Chanyeol glared at him, "It's not like you're the one who's busted." Baekhyun internally agreed and continued to disinfect his wounds.

 

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, he was so focused, his mouth hung slightly open and his tongue stuck out slightly at the side. Chanyeol looked into's his eyes, the small spark that used to be in his eyes was still there, his eye's pulled him back to High School and their old love. Chanyeol would be lying if he said he didn't still feel the same way because he did. He spent his days regretting letting Baekhyun down, he still does and wished to fix it someday, but he knew Baekhyun had moved on, or so he thought, and it was his fault for letting the boy he loved go. Baekhyun's eye's looked into Chanyeol's, the two felt their cheeks heating up as their ocean eyes pulled each other in deeper and deeper, unveiling their hidden feelings. Baekhyun was the first to break eye contact and threw the cotton swab on the table, picking up the medication and some plasters. Taking another cotton swab and squeezed out some medication onto it and placing it on the wounds, "So, what happened?"

 

Chanyeol sighed, hesitating to say a word but did so in the end, "I got into a fight."

 

"No shit, but why?" Baekhyun scoffed.

 

Chanyeol bit his lip as though he was holding something back, "Just some drunks."

 

The brown haired male scrunched his face up in confusion as he placed a band-aid on Chanyeol's wound, "The fuck are you saying? Drunks with guns? And you? You may have been some sort of party animal but you sure are a lightweight."

 

Chanyeol sighed, he hated keeping things from Baekhyun, though its been years, he still hated it. He then perked up and looked towards Baekhyun who kept the box, this time standing on a stool, "How was Stanford?"

 

"Well, it was good. I met a lot of people and graduated with honours and went on to do my masters. I spent a month in the States and came back to Korea. It's a bit weird, I haven't been here in six years, and it all feels so foreign," Baekhyun said as he sat down next to Chanyeol, "What about you? What happened during these five years?"

 

"Hm, well I went to Yonsei with Kyungsoo and Jongdae, doing business as well. Hated it, but managed to pull through and graduated, with a bachelors degree. Nothing special really, unlike Kyungsoo who graduated a valedictorian with an honours degree. Smartass literally was favoured by every professor," Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

 

Baekhyun laughed, "I'm surprised Jongin's parents allowed him to do dance in Juilliard, didn't they want him to do law?"

 

The taller male shrugged, "He did do ballet and jazz at a young age, so I guess they believed it was a better idea for him? I'm not sure."

 

Baekhyun nodded and heaved a slight sigh, looking at the floor. Baekhyun noticed it was getting hot thanks to the heater, he took off his jacket and Chanyeol's eyes laid on Baekhyun's scar covered arm grabbed his arm, "What happened?!"

 

Baekhyun pulled his arm away and used his other arm to cover the scars, "It's nothing."

 

"No, it's not nothing, it's something. What happened?" Chanyeol said, worry in his words. His eyes still locked on Baekhyun's arm.

 

Baekhyun let out a soft 'tch' and groaned, "I hate talking about this," He went on to explain everything that had happened when he got back from Stanford, how his life went dark for so long. Chanyeol listened to every word closely, never seeming bored, he genuinely cared for Baekhyun.

 

"Are you alright now though?" Chanyeol asked, which he got a nod in reply, "Well, that's good. It breaks my heart seeing you like this," Chanyeol frowned.

 

Baekhyun patted Chanyeol's head and gave him his signature rectangular grin which made Chanyeol's heart melt, "I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about. I'm being put on meds, it's doing it's best and I've been putting in the effort to get better as well." He brought his hand back and sighed, "So, why can't you tell me why you were in a fight?"

 

"Gee, you're persistent," Chanyeol rolled his eyes, "It's hard to explain."

 

Baekhyun scoffed, "Okay, then just try your best."

 

Chanyeol really didn't want to tell him, he wanted to avoid it but Baekhyun did do him a big favour, "Well, have you heard of EXO?"


	6. SIX.

"What about them?" Baekhyun asked with hesitation in his words.

Chanyeol smiled nervously as he lets out a soft chuckle, "Well, you see," He hesitated to continue, "I don't know how to put in a way that won't scare you."

The smaller boy scoffed, "I just witnessed you murder two people with a gun, that hardly scared me. What could you say that would scare me shitless?"

"Well fine then," Chanyeol shrugged, "I mean you're right, you did witness me murder two people, technically you are part of this mess..." He looks up at the smaller and moves closer to him, their faces now dangerously close, "You won't speak of it to anyone," The older nodded in fear, "What goes on behind closed doors are completely different to what I show others, let's just remember that. When I was born, I was born into wealth and a close family. When I was younger I never understood what happened around me, but my sister was always with my parents and whenever I asked her or the helpers what was going on they said it was nothing, but when I asked my parents they told me I would find out soon, but always reassured me that I was an important part of the family, so after a while it just slipped my mind and I didn't mind. Until I turned 12, my father had introduced me to the family I was part of. It wasn't something I had anticipated, my image of my family changed, my parents understood how it was for someone like me to suddenly be told this."

Chanyeol sighed, you could tell how hard it was for him, as though he had never spoken about it before, "To find out I was part of something so different, to find out I was growing up amongst killers and drug lords, I guess you already know what I'm talking about," Baekhyun nods, "So yes, I grew up in a mafia family, and no matter what, whether I was terrified or had complete hatred for my parents, one thing I truly appreciate them for is teaching me to  _never_  and I mean never, betray the family. I'm under one of the 12 families but now is 11 due to the fact that one of the families fell apart and disappeared. I would assume you know the 12 families, they're the most infamous families in the whole of South Korea. These families have worked together for years, but like western traditions all families have one caporegime, it was originally my sister but was passed on to me when she broke off from the family. So when I turned 21, I broke off from my family and created, as you know, exo."

Baekhyun sits there, fear building up inside him, the leader of EXO, sits here, in front of him. He knew that the leader went by the name Chan, he never would have expected it to be Park Chanyeol, his ex-boyfriend. Words couldn't describe the amount of fear in his eyes, it was as though he was staring at someone he no longer knew. He had no clue why the fear struck him now instead of when Chanyeol was murdering two people, but Baekhyun was glued to his position unable to move.

Chanyeol notices the fear inside of Baekhyun and immediately broke out of his persona and smiled at Baekhyun, "That doesn't mean I'm all around a bad person," The older felt the tension slightly go away when looking at Chanyeol's smile, "You don't have to be afraid really, I say that easily but I'm still the same person."

Baekhyun smiled and looked at the time,  _10:01 pm._ He looked over at Chanyeol who was touching the band-aid on his nose, the brown-haired male sighed. He debated mentally on either letting Chanyeol stay or offer him a ride back home, but ended up just asking him instead, "Do you want to crash her for the night?"

Chanyeol shook his head, "You already helped me enough. I think I'm good." He stood up walked to the door, the slightly frightened boy got up and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You sure? I really don't mind.."

"Why?" Chanyeol laughed, he placed a hand on Baekhyun's chin and came dangerously to Baekhyun's face, he could feel his breath on his cheeks and Chanyeol smirked, "Do you want me to stay?"

Blush started spreading across Baekhyun's cheeks and ears, he slapped Chanyeol's hand away and turned around, "N-no, definitely not!" He waved his hand in dismissal, "Haha, don't get too ahead of yourself!"

Chanyeol chuckled, he opened the door and looked back at Baekhyun and walked off. The already red boy turned around, no sign of Chanyeol, he placed a hand on his heart and sighed. He closed his door and walked toward his kitchen, stomach empty as he only had coffee that day. He opens up his fridge and sulks,  _nothing._ He fishes out his phone from his pocket, tapping on Kyungsoo's contact, his thumb hovering over the call option, he mentally debated over the idea of calling Kyungsoo over to get him some food. He shook his head and slid his phone into his pocket. He pulled out whatever little things he had in his fridge, placing them on the counter. Eyeing the multiple vegetables and salad dressings, _do I really want a salad..._ Baekhyun bit his lip and debated for a bit, but got his answer when his stomach growled in hunger, the boy shrugged and went on to go make himself some food.

-

Baekhyun stared down at his bowl, vegetables and sauces mixed together, it was the best he could do, he was too much of a pussy to go out and get food or to ring up a diner. He sighed and lifted the bowl off the counter, turning off the lights in the kitchen, he walked to his room and placed the bowl on his white bed (which was probably a bad idea but so were all his life choices) and placed his laptop on the bed, he logged into it and waited for it to start up. He stuck his fork into the bowl and placing it in his mouth, munching silently to himself. He looked out the window in his room, it had been connected to a fire escape which he decorated with plants which are still alive and thriving surprisingly. He looked at his bed and back to the fire escape,  ** _it wouldn't hurt to just sit there and hang for a bit..._**

Baekhyun placed the bowl down and hopped off his bed, walking to the window and opening it, the crisp winter air pressed against his face and he took a stool from the corner of his room and placed it below the window, he grabbed his laptop and bowl and placed it on the fire escape slash balcony ground or floor, whichever you fancied. He climbed out and sat down, his leg hanging in the inside of his room and the other crossed, he resumed to his eating and noticed his laptop had started up. He curved his lips into a thin line and placed his hands on the keyboard, wondering what to search up that would intrigue him. After thinking hard with his blank mind he remembered Chanyeol had mentioned he was the leader of EXO (which still scared him), he decided to search them up.

So, he types in the name and the site loads, he munches again on his salad which was already done by the time the site loaded. He opened up images and his heart fell, his eyes glued on the multiple pictures of the members, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, maybe his eyes were deceiving him and it was all a big nightmare. His mouse moved towards a photo of all two members, he stared at it for a good minute. He took out his phone from his pocket and pulled up Minseok's contact name, without hesitation he calls him.

**_Ring._ **

**_Ring._ **

**_Ring._ **

Jesus fucking Christ what could take this boy who 'supposedly' did nothing with his life be doing take so long to answer? Baekhyun huffs and waits even longer than expected, it was almost as though he was trying to contact Kyungsoo with how long it took. After five minutes the other male answered, "H-hey! I'm busy right n-"

"Fuck your business come over right now," Baekhyun said firmly, not even hesitating with how he sounded.

Minseok clicks his tongue in annoyance, "Baekhyun I'm seriously busy, please whatever it is I'll deal with it tomo-"

"What did I say? Fuck whatever thing you have going on," Baekhyun says while almost yelling but not wanting to get a lawsuit from his neighbours, he softens it a little.

"BAEKHYUN I'M BUSY!" Minseok yells at Baekhyun who is taken aback from the sudden reply.

"Then fucking explain why you're in Seoul's most infamous mafia gang?" Baekhyun says in an eerily calm down that made Minseok terrified.

"I- How?" Minseok says at a lost for words.

"You fucking tell me, now explain and tell me what you're hiding?" Baekhyun snapped back.

Minseok clicked his tongue and sighed, "I'll be there in an hour."

-

Minseok looks up at Jongin who held a gun firmly in his grip, against the head of the CEO of Yeomni Enterprise, Sehun still interrogating him but he doesn't budge. Minseok clicks his tongue and looks towards Kyungsoo who was leaning against the wall, face stone cold and a cigarette in his hand, the smoker notices Minseok's stare and Minseok frowns, immediately understanding he sighs and throws his cigarette on the floor and flattening it with his foot.

Minseok takes out his phone and looks for Junmyeon's contact, he presses the contact, it doesn't take long for him to answer, "Minseok I hope the interrogation is going well."

"He won't budge, Myeon. I think it's time Chanyeol comes in," Minseok says as he glances up at Sehun who's now holding a knife up to the man's face.

"Fuck," Minseok can almost feel Junmyeon's eyes roll, "Chanyeol isn't here, he went to go to visit the Jiwon Family. I'll send in Kris first. What the fuck honestly, it's not that hard a job why can't the rest of you deal with it?"

"It seems like he's hiding something, he probably was given something huge in return for keeping his lips shut or was threatened so much. Either way, he won't talk, I'm scared Jongin will lose patience and just shoot the guy before he can even open his mouth for a breath," Minseok explains, "Also, Kyungsoo and I have something that has turned up, we have to leave so send Kris in now."

"The fuck? What ** _thing_**." Junmyeon says, emphasising at the end, "I don't think Chanyeol will let you off the hook, Seok."

Minseok laughs, "Don't worry, I can blackmail him with something good."

"Fine, I'm sending Kris in," And he ends the call.

Minseok looks at Kyungsoo and nudges his head towards the door, Kyungsoo stands up straight and opens up the door and was greeted by Kris, Kyungsoo stepped aside and Kris walked in, his aura made anyone get scared shitless. The two walked out and as soon as they leave, screams of pain were heard. The thing about Kris was that he was brutal if he wanted something he'll do everything and anything to get it, he wasn't exactly patient which made people like the CEO easy for him to get information out of. The two could only imagine what fucked up technique Kris had used today. Walking towards the meeting room, Minseok opened the door and saw Junmyeon, who typed away on his laptop, Yixing, Luhan and Jongdae digging through some files and Tao who was also on his laptop typing away.

Minseok walked to Jongdae and places a kiss on his cheek, he whispers to his lover that he had to leave and Jongdae nodded, too focused on his research. Kyungsoo grabbed his car keys and walked out of the room, they walked down the spiral marble staircase and towards the huge wooden door, Minseok opens it and Kyungsoo walks to his car, he starts it up and they drive off.

The journey is silent, both exhausted thanks to Chanyeol assigning them to the most important part of the job. Kyungsoo looked at Minseok who had stress written all over his face, Kyungsoo nudges the older who looks at him in confusion, "What?"

"What's wrong?" Kyungsoo asked, eyes still on the road.

Minseok hesitates for a while, sighing and biting his finger, "It's... Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo sighs, "What did he do this time?"

The older opens his mouth to say something, only to get it to shut back, he doesn't know how to say it without shocking Kyungsoo half to death but forgets it, "He, I guess you can say found out."

Kyungsoo arches his brow, "About...?"

Minseok keeps quiet and looks at Kyungsoo, the smaller then looks at him in disbelief and he then starts to realise, "How?" The older simply shrugs and Kyungsoo bites his lip in fear,  _What the fuck is going on?_


	7. SEVEN.

Baekhyun paced around his living room as he waited for his two friends to come over, maybe they weren't even his friends, who fucking knew, he was so lost and so confused.

"Maybe it's just someone who looks like them?" He mutters to himself, still pacing around.

He taps his phone against his chin, he turned it on and searched up EXO again, pressing images, he saw the picture of the two members again, his eyes glued on the two people he supposedly saw as his friends. Still wrapping his mind around the fact that his two best friends since high school were mafia members. He shoved his phone in his pocket and rubbed his face in frustration. He falls down onto his couch and his doorbell rang, his head snapped towards the door, he stared at it and realised how behind that door, stood his two best friends, with answers to his confusion and anger. He wouldn't have said he was angry at them, but rather the fact that they hid it from him. Well, he was still mad.

Baekhyun opens the door and outside stands his two friends, faces ice cold and eyes soulless. They didn't say anything and simply entered, they sat down on his couch and Baekhyun did the same. Minseok and Kyungsoo would occasionally exchange glances while Baekhyun sat there nervously, as though he was about to be interrogated.

It didn't take long for either of the two to speak up, so Kyungsoo did, "How- how did you find out?"

"I found out online," He replied, refusing to make eye contact as he was still upset.

"Yeah, but someone must've told you, or else how would you know?" Minseok crossed his arms.

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo started, "Who told you?"

Baekhyun bit his tongue to hold back his words. He was unsure if he could tell them, they were part of EXO so it wouldn't hurt to tell them who told him, right? "Chanyeol."

Minseok furrowed his brows in confusion, "What?"

He looked towards Kyungsoo who was also as confused, "Chanyeol? Told you?" He leaned back into the couch as scoffed, "How did you even meet him? And he would never tell anyone he was part of EXO."

"I was walking home, and he was running away from some people, quick cut to him then having a gunfight with each other and he killed the two men in the end," Baekhyun said simply.

"But..." Minseok muttered, "Ugh don't fucking tell me he did it again..."

"Of course he fucking did," Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, he then looked up at Baekhyun, "Well, now that you know, you have no choice but to come with us."

Baekhyun's eyes widened, "What?"

"You know about us, I mean who doesn't but, one thing's for sure you know a bit too much," Kyungsoo said, "Did Chanyeol tell you anything else?"

"Y-yes? Wait no, he didn't..." Baekhyun tapped his chin as he tried to remember.

"Well he came here to come and find peace with the Jiwon family, unfortunately, that didn't happen and he ended up killing two of their men," Minseok explained before getting a phone call. Minseok shows the phone to Kyungsoo who then rolls his eyes.

"What's going on?" Minseok answered, "They what?! How the fuck? No way... He's missing?!... You're sending Jongin and Sehun? You're joking right?... Fuck... Well as underboss you need to keep the gang in check, who knows Junmyeon, they may even know where he lives... Okay, send Kris at least... He _still_  won't budge?!... Okay fine, bye."

Baekhyun was far beyond confused, he did not just end up meddling in mafia business. Technically he is when three people- no, four now, heck maybe even more- he knew were part of a mafia, and EXO at that, guess it was bound to happen someday, right? 

"What's going on?" Baekhyun asked.

Minseok and Kyungsoo share uneasy glances, "Chanyeol's missing."

-

"What the fuck do you mean he's missing?! He was here an hour ago!" Baekhyun yelled, "Now I'm fucking worried!"

Kyungsoo scrunches his face up in confusion, "Since when did you care about him?"

Baekhyun stops in his tracks and a slight blush tints the tip of his ears, "W-well, you know..."

"Uh huh... Okay, Minseok, what's going on?" Kyungsoo averts his attention back to the older.

"I-I don't know... Jongin and Sehun are coming over to find him, apparently, Junmyeon wants us back at the mansion-" But he gets cut off by Kyungsoo almost immediately.

"Jongin?! Alone?! With Sehun?! When Chanyeol is missing?! In Jiwon's territory? Sorry, that's not happening, not on my watch," Kyungsoo shakes his head, "Tell Junmyeon I'm staying whether he likes it or not."

Minseok rolls his eyes and unlocks his phone, "You two are so in love, just get married already."

"Do you want to get hit?" Kyungsoo raises his hand and Minseok flinches.

Minseok then types away on his phone, and locks it, "Okay, Baekhyun, you follow me to the mansion, Kyungsoo, you wait downstairs for Sehun and Jongin they'll be here in around ten."

The two get up and walk towards the door, Baekhyun still stays glued down. How could Chanyeol be missing? And mansion? But he wanted to help them find him, so he gets up, grabs his coat and walks out of the door with his two friends. He had no idea why he wanted to get messed up in mafia business, but something in his heart made him feel as though he was meant to do this. But why?

-

He walks to the parking lot with Minseok, hands in his pocket while keeping a lookout in case anyone was nearby. He noticed Minseok walking abnormally fast, he didn't blame him though, Chanyeol was kidnapped and the gang couldn't risk losing another member. Especially in the same place, their leader went missing.

Just as they were about to reach the car,  _bang._ Gunshots were heard from the side of the parking lot, Minseok pulls Baekhyun to hide behind a car, he pulls out a gun from the inside of his jacket, he holds it against his chest, his head turned to the side as he waited for another gunshot. He crouches down and tries to look for the shooter. 

Baekhyun's heart was beating out of his chest, his face pale and his breathing uneasy. He looks at his best friend who had never looked more serious in his life, not even when they took their finals in high school. He feels instant regret for leaving his house, but a part of him thought that if he hadn't left he would've been tracked down and killed for being affiliated with Chanyeol. 

Minseok notices his friends uneasiness and sighs, he pulls out a small pistol from his jacket and passes it to Baekhyun who stares at him in confusion.

"Self defence dumbass," Minseok whispers.

The older starts to slowly get up, his head now slightly peaking out, and gunshots start to fire again. Minseok starts shooting towards the area the bullets were coming from, he then hears a loud thump indicating he had shot the person (as expected of EXO's best shooter), still, he couldn't let his guard down. He slowly stands up and slowly walks to the area of the shooter, but if he had thought it was done, he was wrong. A man runs up towards him a small knife in his hand, but thanks for Minseok's fast reflexes, he manages to dodge the attacker. But he turns back around to Minseok, charging back at him, Minseok kicks the attacker's foot, breaking his balance which causes him to fall to the ground, but they spring up still with the intention of attacking him. Minseok grabs his arm with the knife in it, punching them in the stomach which doesn't make them budge at all. The attacker kicks Minseok in the crotch who then lets out a loud groan of pain, he lets go of the attacker who then tries to stab Minseok who then dodges in an instant but still manages to get a cut on his face. He punches the attacker in the face and he stumbles backwards. Minseok doesn't let the fight end easily, he goes up to him and starts throwing punches after punches. The attacker weakens but the knife still firmly in his grip, he weakly holds the knife up from the bottom, Baekhyun notices and looks down at the small pistol in his hand and back at the knife wielder, immediately he gets up and he lifts the gun up to him, he closes one of his eyes and his index finger on the trigger, he points the gun to the attackers head, he inhales deeply and exhales as he presses the trigger. The bullet shoots right through his head and he falls down to the ground, blood oozing out of his head. 

Baekhyun looks at the dead body and drops the gun to the ground in disbelief.  _He just killed somebody_. A rush of excitement and anxiety ran through his body, Minseok snaps his neck towards Baekhyun who's eyes were wide open staring down at the dead body. He runs towards the pale boy, he grabs the pistol from the ground and grabs Baekhyun by the arm. They run to Minseok's car and he unlocks his car, Baekhyun enters the car, his face still covered in disbelief. The older inserts the key and the car starts up, he immediately speeds out of the parking lot and out of the building.

They drive for a while and Baekhyun is still covered in shock, Minseok looks at him and rests his hand on the younger's shoulder which snaps him out of his daze, "W-where are we headed?"

"The mansion, everyone should be there right now. I need to tell Junmyeon about what happened," He says with his eyes back on the road.

"Oh," Baekhyun replies, "Say... D-does this make me a bad person now?"

The older laughs and shakes his head, "If you hadn't fired the bullet I would've died right then and there. So no, you're not a bad person, Baekhyun."

"But I killed someone..." He trails off. 

Minseok could tell how much fear he was feeling at that moment, he pulls up to a red light and looks at Baekhyun, "I kill people every day, this is what I do for a living, Baekhyun. My life has been murdering people, but I kill for a reason. I'm not a heartless bastard, I'm nothing different from the Minseok you knew all those years ago. But now you know the secret that I've tried to keep you from knowing for your own sake because I didn't want you becoming part of something you didn't need to be a part of, but you knowing everything now puts you at a high risk of being tracked down and killed, and as your best friend I worry about your safety," He looks back to the road and notices the green light and drives off, "So imagine the number of people I've killed and compare it to that guy you just killed, and you saved my life might I remind you again, I am practically indebted to you," He chuckles.

Baekhyun thought about it for a bit through the car ride, he had been affiliated with the mafia for longer than he had known, but his friends and Chanyeol must've protected him so much he was never targetted by gangs. He thinks back at everything and remembers how protective his friends were but he simply assumed it was just how they were, but now he thinks about it, they were all protecting him from harm cause the last thing they would've wanted was for him to be part of their mess.

He sighs and sinks back into the seat, he was so deep into thought he didn't notice the surroundings, he noticed that they were going up a hill which overlooked the city, the lights of the building looked beautiful from afar, he had never seen such a sight in his life. He notices that they've pulled up to a large gate which was gold with intricate patterns, he notices the two guards standing outside, they brought up what seemed like a walkie-talkie, the gates then opened and they drove in. Baekhyun immediately notices the large white mansion that had a large fountain smacked in the middle of the road it was as though he had entered the lives of some sort of crazy rich asian. They drove into an underground area where numerous cars were parked, ranging from brands such as Mercedez to Rolls Royce. Minseok parks the car next to a black matte G wagon which made Baekhyun's eyebrows raise in fascination.

The two got out of the car and Minseok locks it up and he walks to a door which had a sort of passcode thingy next to it. He puts his hand on it and the door unlocks, they walk up the stairs and was greeted by yet another door which had, you guessed it, another goddamn lock. 

Minseok presses his thumb on the lock and the door opens, the two walks in and Baekhyun is greeted by a gigantic chandelier hanging from the high ceiling, the side of a large staircase, the interior was simple, a few large paintings hung up, some tables where miscellaneous items or some empty vases sat. The floor was marble and the walls were white, he looks to the left and saw a hallway which led to obviously another part of the house. He followed Minseok up the stairs. The stairs were marble as well, gold railings with somewhat similar patterns to the gate were lined along the sides, he noticed that there was another staircase as well leading to the same area, they walked up another flight of stairs and down a small hallway and saw two wooden doors, Minseok opened up the door and walked in. 

A waft of tobacco hits Baekhyun's face once the door opened, he walked in and saw people going through papers and some typing away on their laptops. One thing though, Baekhyun recognised everyone.

The two typing away at their keyboards was none other than Kim Junmyeon and Huang Zitao, and the people who were standing at the table flipping through files and papers were Kim Jongdae, Luhan and Zhang Yixing. Baekhyun was shocked at how everyone who he knew were all here, just goes to show how little he actually knew. Junmyeon looked up at Minseok and to Baekhyun, he squints his eyes only to have it widen in surprise, "Byun Baekhyun?"

"Yeap, that's him," Minseok jokingly said.

"Why is he here though," Junmyeon spoke.

"Well he's part of this mess," Minseok replied.

"Yeah, but how you dumb bitch."

"He was the last person who saw Chanyeol," Immediately everyone perks up as they hear Chanyeol's name, everyone's eyes laid on Baekhyun who stood uncomfortably stiff.

"How though?" Jongdae spoke and he placed the file on the table, "Wasn't he supposed to be doing business with the Jiwon family?"

Baekhyun scoffed, "Seems like that didn't work out when he ran into me with two men chasing after him."

Junmyeon sighs and rubs his face in frustration, "Not again..." He looks up at Baekhyun, "Did anything happen after he left?"

The younger shakes his head, "I asked him to stay because it was late but he declined so I just let him leave... WAS THAT A BAD IDEA?!"

Baekhyun starts to panic and bites his lip as his memory went back to when Chanyeol was about to leave, he kept thinking of the different outcomes if he had forced Chanyeol to stay instead of looking away. He started to overthink the situation and kept on thinking that he may or may not have been the cause of Chanyeol's death. But why did he overthink it? It's not like he cared about Chanyeol anymore, right? He felt his mind get foggy, his eyes blurry and his breathing uneasy. He started to realise he hadn't taken his pills that day. He heard voices calling out for him but his vision just got more and more blurry. 

The last thing he heard was a loud thud.

And the world went dark.


	8. EIGHTH.

"Is he dead?"

"No... Well, I don't think so?"

"That's not very comforting is it, Luhan?"

"Wait, guys, I think he's waking up."

Baekhyun's eyes flutter open, people stood over him. His vision slowly getting more clear, he squits his eyes and recognised the familiar faces above him. He sat up slowly and what seemed like Minseok rushed to hold him as he got up.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently.

The younger nodded and rubbed his eyes, "What happened?"

"You fainted," A deep voice said.

Baekhyun turned his head towards the voice and saw a tall man, hair styled to the side and blonde, Baekhyun laughed, "Kris, how are your grades."

The blonde male rolled his eyes, "After that good earful you gave me in sophomore year, how could I risk you yelling at me again."

The younger laughed as he recalled that day. The twelve of them were best friends ever since freshman year, always stuck together and was envied by everyone around them. They started getting closer when Baekhyun and Chanyeol came out telling everyone they were dating. They were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria, eating and talking like normal civilised people they "supposedly" were.

Kris had told them that he went to a club last night and picked up some girls to hook up with, but Baekhyun the usual top student always striving to be the best, knew every date for every test and made sure to study three months prior, actually a year before because he always was a year ahead of everyone so he simply just revises.

He knew next week would be finals, he yelled at Kris with his voice so loud the whole cafeteria went silent and just stared at the group, they, too, fearing for their lives as Baekhyun's loud voice echoed through the hall. He knew how shit Kris's grades were especially being in the second best class, it baffled Baekhyun to how he even made it into the B class, but he wasn't looking down on his friend in any way. He wanted to help him get better and high grades so he wouldn't have to worry so much about university entrance exams. But Baekhyun couldn't believe he would even think of going out a week before finals, so he was infuriated and yelled at Kris to the point that the older nearly cried.

Baekhyun made sure he studied every night instead of hanging out at clubs by calling him every five minutes, Kris even said he was worse than his mother and that was saying something because Kris's parents were strict but Baekhyun always questioned why they allowed their son to even go to clubs at the ungodly hours of the night.

Kris practically feared Baekhyun after that. He always made sure to study a month prior so the younger wouldn't yell at him again and make him cry.

"And look at you now sir," He smiled, "Graduated top of your university, imagine if I hadn't given you that good yelling. You would've to redo high school all over again."t

"And that's all thanks to you," The taller laughed.

Everyone simply stood by the foot of his bed, looking around awkwardly, not knowing what to do now that their friend had woken up.

Suddenly someone groaned and it was none other than Kim Jongdae himself, "Gosh I hate the tension in the air, what are we? A bunch of losers who forgot how to communicate?" He rolled his eyes, "It's been six years since we've been abandoned by our dear friend here, let's get some drinks and catch up. Chanyeol must have a whole load of shit in the kitchen."

He looked towards Baekhyun and smiled, throwing himself onto the boy, "Now you and I have a lot to talk about sir, how dare you leave me alone here with these losers. How dare you abandon me for white people! I'm so hurt by this downgrade!"

Baekhyun pushed him off and laughed, "At least I can speak English fluently now, businessman."

"Hey! Don't mock me!" He whined, he looked towards everyone who just stared at the duo, "What? Didn't I say to get drinks?"

"Y-yeah but Chanyeol's missing," Junmyeon awkwardly said which only made Jongdae roll his eyes.

"Honestly, loosen up a little, Sehun, Jongin and Kyungsoo have it covered. The youngest three and most powerful next to Chanyeol and Kris, they're gonna be alright," Jongdae waved his hands dismissively, "Just get some champagne or something, don't act like you don't want to catch up with this little idiot here."

Baekhyun punched his arm lightly and giggled. They then began to strike up conversation after conversation, after five minutes everyone settled down, asking Baekhyun about the states and how things were, of course, he did lie about what happened when he had returned because he didn't want it to be too much for them. 

They subconsciously started to fill up their cups that Junmyeon brought, the air started to linger of alcohol and smoke from the cigarettes that they had also, subconsciously started smoking. Their words started to slur as they drank their seventh glass of whiskey and champagne, everyone seemed to be proper drunk but not enough for them to do anything dumb like have 'accidental' threesome make out sessions or even worse, spill any unwanted information about their business.

"Oh, I head, uh, you!" Baekhyun pointed at Yixing who was too busy leaving kisses all over Luhan's neck, "You! Yixing! You became famous in China!"

The older smiled and nodded while he buried his face in his lover's neck, "I'm the socialite after all! Heck, I even work closely with the government, how do you think we get away with everything?"

Baekhyun hummed slightly to himself in agreement, taking another swing of his whiskey, "Junmyeon! Are you gay or something?"

Junmyeon's eyes widened in the sudden call of his name, "Y-yeah, of course, everyone here is gay for each other! We're the gayest mob in the whole of South Korea!"

Jongdae laughed, "No we're not! Have you even seen those ladies, two of them are CEOs of a company and the other two own a weaponry and the other deals with drugs? Shit, was it mamahoo? No, mama something... Mamamoo!"

Baekhyun looked confusedly to Jongdae, "Who are they?"

Minseok placed a hand on Baekhyun shoulder, "They're the most powerful female mob in the whole of SK next to that 2NE1 group or something, no one dares to mess with them, their beauty is a mask to hide what is under, trust me they're absolutely gorgeous but behind all that are cruel cold blooded killers," Everyone else shivered in fear, "Even we are terrified of them, and we're EXO for heaven's sake!"

"There are four members, Jung Wheein who is a CEO of JW Cosmetics, she's the richest women in the whole of Asia next to her wife Ahn Hyejin, her wife is also a CEO of another company, she's the CEO of Pink Panties a famous clothing and lingerie brand. Then you have Moonbyul and Yongsun, they are by far the scariest people I know. Moonbyul's father is a drug lord, so obviously she would have tons of money and her family is also one of the highly respected families in the whole of SK, but they aren't part of the twelve families so...

"Anyways! You finally have Yongsun, Kim Yongsun... She's a real beauty, but fierce and firm just how I like my women- Ah! Jongdae stop!" Jongdae pulled on Minseok's ear as he finished his sentence and slapped his hand away, "Fuck you! I'm being serious here!"

"Okay back to what I was saying, she uses her beauty to her advantage, she sleeps with her targets and gets information out of them, and at the end, she drugs them and shoots them in their sleep. Her family owns weaponry, and she's amazing at using guns and throw knives, though I don't know how anyone can use that nowadays but hey it doesn't matter!" Minseok smiles, "Well now you know about one of the mafia gangs in South Korea besides us! How exciting!"

Baekhyun tapped his chin, "Say how many gangs are there?"

"Oh ho ho!" Tao laughed, "Many, there are so many we've lost count. But the main one that comes to mind of many is us, your friendly neighbourhood EXO!"

"Did you seriously just pull a Spiderman reference?" Kris laughed.

"Yes! Don't make fun of me!" Tao pouted.

They continued drinking the night away in the small room, moving from deep conversations to spin the bottle as though they were in summer camp or something, it was surprising no one had passed out due to the amount of alcohol they were consuming between the few hours, heck, they might've even finished all of Chanyeol's liquor at the rate they had been going. 

"I dare you to... to uh, take off your pants!" Minseok yelled at Tao.

"What?! No way in hell am I gonna do that!" The younger folded his arms.

Everyone groaned at his disagreement, "Okay moving onto the next person!" They took the bottle and spun it, the end then unexpectedly pointed towards Baekhyun who looks up in confusion.

"Ohh!" Everyone cheered as Baekhyun smiled in embarrassment.

"Truth or dare?" Tao asked.

Baekhyun tapped his chin as he thought which answer would be appropriate, but finally coming to a decision and mainly because he didn't want to do the wild things his friends had in store in their intoxicated minds if he had chosen dare.

"Ahah! I have one!" Jongdae exclaimed, "Do you still love Chanyeol?"

The older freezes, absolutely taken aback by the question. He admitted that he did but there was simply no way he could just blurt it out as though it was nothing because it was more than nothing. He laughed it off and waved his hand dismissively, "Come on, what are we? Teenagers? I think six years would've given me the time to move on and meet new people."

Somehow, Baekhyun's statement made everyone uneasy and disappointed, sharing glances filled with sadness and guilt, even Baekhyun who was nowhere near sober knew something was up but yet he didn't say anything.

They sat there with unknown tension in the air until a phone rang, everyone pulled out their phones but apparently, the one with the ringing phone was Junmyeon. He picked up the call and brought the phone to his ear, "Hey... Yeah, he's fine... What?! You're fucking joking, no stop whatever you were doing and bring him to the hospital right now!"

Junmyeon angrily puts down the phone and everyone looks at him in concern, "What happened?" Kris asked worryingly.

Junmyeon sighed in hesitation, "Sehun got shot."


	9. NINE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for a whole week, school's been a real pain. enjoy this!

"How?!" Minseok yelled, "Did they find Chanyeol?"

Junmyeon nodded, "They did, but while they were trying to get to him a member of the group that's holding him hostage shot Sehun."

"And who is this group?" Baekhyun said out of the blue.

"The Choi family of course," Junmyeon rolled his eyes, "If he hadn't started a fight with the Jiwon family then this would've never happened, I even told him how closely their family works with others..."

Everyone sighed, it seemed they had all sobered up thanks to the news and they all looked dead tired, but Junmyeon of course, being the good leader he was, he noticed it, "Why don't all of you get some rest, for now, I'll go check up on Sehun myself."

Everyone nodded and left the room as they yawned, Baekhyun still stayed on the ground and Junmyeon looked at him in confusion, "Aren't you gonna go, Baekhyun?"

The said boy looked up at Junmyeon and shook his head, "I'm just going to stay here for a bit, I don't think it's safe to go home yet."

"Ah right," Junmyeon nodded, remembering that he was the last one to see Chanyeol, "Byun, don't be so hard on yourself alright? This would've happened to any of us, but I'm glad he reunited with you."

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at Junmyeon in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Junmyeon opened his mouth but closed it back and smiled, "I'll get going now, get some rest alright?" And he closed the door behind him.

Baekhyun frowned a little and pondered over what Junmyeon said,  _"I'm glad he reunited with you."_ Was Chanyeol thinking about him as well? Did he even try to find him? Locate him? Wait- why was he even thinking about this? He shook his head and stood up, still sober despite all the drinks he had, he sat in the bed he woke up in and laid down in hopes that he could get some sleep.

-

Which he did, but his dreams all with Chanyeol and him in high school, being the typical teenage lovers they were. Holding hands, sharing kisses on the rooftop, going on dates and being a tad bit too extravagant during homecoming. He remembered during one of his games, Chanyeol stopped the game and came down with a megaphone and a banner held by all his friends asking him out for prom. It was so embarrassing, but Baekhyun said yes either way and they stole the show during every single event they went to together.

Baekhyun sits up, the room dark, he turns to the side table where his phone sat, he turns it on and the bright light burning his half awoken eyes.  _4:12 am._ He sighs and looks around the room, he tried his best to fall asleep but he just couldn't. He stands up and walks out the room, the house is dark, the only thing lighting it up was the lamps sat on the small tables along the hallway and the moonlight. He shivers a little at the coldness of the house, was there no heating? 

He walks down the hallway, looking at the pictures on the walls, some painting and some photos of beautiful sceneries. He turns and is met with the sort of meeting room he entered when he and Minseok came and passed out in, he reaches out a hand and turns the doorknob. The room is empty, no one was inside, he assumed they slept in the other rooms or went home. 

He walks around and stares at the books on the shelves, he walks to the desk that sat in the middle and looks at all the papers that he assumed Yixing, Jongdae and Luhan were looking at. He brought up the papers and looked through them, photographs in them, newspaper cutouts and information on the people he presumed were from different mafia gangs and looking at the information they were obviously the gang that Chanyeol was supposed to create an alliance with.

He turns to the next page and his eyes widened at the person he had seen, Jung Jaehyun. His classmate in Stanford and teammate in the baseball team, he wondered why he was here. He looks through his file, apparently, he legally changed his name to Jung Yoonoh and was a close member of the Choi family. He scoffs in disbelief, he really didn't know anyone, his life was one big lie.

He closes the file and looks through the drawers and sees a black leather book with a string tied around it, out of curiosity he picks up the book and unties the string, he opens it up and notices the handwriting, it was Chanyeol's. He smiles, it hasn't changed one bit.  _Neither did he._ He skims through the book, nothing much besides work, dreams, life and how loud Jongdae is to the point they almost got killed in a mission. But his eyes landed on a page, this one was different, it started off much stronger and much more heartbroken than the others. It read,

_1/9/17, Friday._

_It's been four years since Baekhyun left, one day since our six year anniversary. I still regret everything and I'll never stop regretting it. I still beat myself up for it, for not being there, for leaving him, for letting him go like that. I never realised how much I needed him till now, every day I crave his touch and sweet words, nothing could comfort me more like him. He fills my heart up so much but tears it apart at the same time. I tried looking for him, tried locating him, but I can't find him, even his home is empty. I miss him so much, and I love him so much. I haven't seen anyone since then, it would just bring me more guilt and would remind me of him and how much of an asshole I was for letting someone so precious and so beautiful leave like that. I'm an asshole and I deserve to feel this guilt because it reminds me that all of this is my fault, if only I had gotten to him sooner than go to that fucking party. I hate parties, I hate clubs, I hate it all. I want him back, right now more than ever. I want to see him again, I miss him so much and I wonder if he does too. I wonder if he sleeps in his room at night and thinks of the things we did together as I do if he thinks of the future we would talk about like I do, I wonder if he lies in bed looking out at the sky, knowing that out there on the other side of the globe, I'm staring at that sky thinking of him. I have never wanted someone so much in my life, I would give up everything to see him again and hold him again and undo every shitty thing I have done. I miss him, and I'm regretting again._

_C._

Baekhyun places the book down, his vision getting blurry from the tears, his throat choking him up, he lets the tear fall out, his heart aching at the contents of the page  He places his hand on the book and pressed his lips into a thin line. 

Truth be told, he missed Chanyeol more than anything. He stayed up all night wondering if leaving was really a good thing if leaving Chanyeol like that was a good idea. He would look into the starry night sky as the stars danced together and reminisce over everything, he wanted to undo everything like Chanyeol, he wanted to be happy with the man he loved more than anything but that was no longer in his reach because he knew it was stupid to go back to your ex-lover so he used drinking and screwing around as a coping mechanism but every time he did that it reminded him of Chanyeol more and more and he cried every time because he just wanted to be in his arms again and have the taller tell him that everything was going to be okay and that he was going to be there with him forever. But fuck the forever's because they never lasted and it was all Baekhyun's fault.

He looks down at his hands and buries his face in them, he sobs silently in the black chair. He just wanted to go to Chanyeol and hold his stupid face and just smile, just smile happily at the love of his life.

What was once silent sobs turned into silent wails, it was physically painful. If he even had one slight idea that Chanyeol felt this way as well he would have taken the first flight back to Seoul and run back into his arms.

He had been crying so much he didn't hear the door open, he felt a hand touch his shoulder and Baekhyun flinched in fear, he wiped his face and looked up at the being before him.

And there he stood.


	10. TEN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN YALL i'm so sorry for never updating, life got in the way and been kinda sad. I'll start updating more, if I can. Please bear with e and my shitty content for the time being thank you mwuah

Baekhyun looked up at the figure and immediately recognised his face, bruised, bloody and hair sticking to his forehead. Chanyeol. The smaller stood up with confusion written all over his face,  _what was he doing here?_

"W-what?" Baekhyun stuttered but was stopped when Chanyeol placed his finger on the boy's lips.

"I managed to escape, I outsmarted the people who were holding me hostage," Chanyeol smiled, "Rule one is to never kidnap me because you will make a fool out of yourself."

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol walked to the couch and pour himself a glass of whiskey, still bruised and bloody, he sits on the couch with a leg over the other and his arm stretched out, he brings the cup up to his lips and takes a sip.

"You found my diary I see," Chanyeol says nonchalantly.

Baekhyun looks down at the diary and immediately realises and keeps it as quick as he could but Chanyeol laughs, "It's fine, it's my fault for not keeping it properly."

"I'm sorry, I was just curious-"

"Hey, I said it's fine," Chanyeol smiled, he looks towards Baekhyun, his face painted with guilt and longing, "But if you wanted to know, I meant it all, every word, everything. I never stopped thinking about you, I never stopped missing you, I never stopped feeling guilty of everything I did to you. I was shit I admit that I really was."

He gets up and walks to Baekhyun, he sets his glass on the table and holds Baekhyun's hands, "Please if you could give me another chance-"

"No," Baekhyun let's go of his hand, "I promised myself to never fall for you again no matter how much it hurts."

"So you admit it," Chanyeol scoffs, "You admit that you still miss me, you're still hurting every day because of me. But please give me another chance to show you I've changed because I have. I'm no longer that Chanyeol, I'm different."

Baekhyun shook his head and chuckled, "That's what you said six years ago, you asked for another chance, and I did, again and again, and you still continued to hurt me. As I watched you with all those girls, you never did love me. So don't give me that bullshit."

Baekhyun sighs and walks towards the door,  _"Goodnight, Yeol."_

_-_

Baekhyun wakes up the next morning, in the same bed from the night before, he lays down recalling the memories of last night. He closes his eyes and sighs, rubbing his face with his palms. He sits up and picks up his phone to check the time,  _9:21 am._ He stands up and grabs his jacket from the chair it was lying on, he wears it and walks out of the room.

He goes down the spiral staircase, and wonders how to get home from here, he looks around to try and find Minseok who could probably give him a lift. He walks towards into the gigantic living room and notices the glass doors leading to the outside, he walks up to the door and twists the knob. He notices the variety of flora in the big garden, roses, lilies, orchids all around the garden and it was even big enough to have trees. He caught a glimpse of a deer and found himself a tad bit confused as to why there was a deer, but he wouldn't question it, it did look as though animals would live here, heck even he would live here.

He roams around in the garden and came across a familiar animal, a tabby cat, it was just so familiar, it's tail, it's one ear that had been cut, it's multi-coloured eyes, he notices the running towards him and rubbed against his leg. The boy smiles a little and bends down to stroke it,  _why was this cat so familiar?_

"Don't you remember Evie?" A voice from behind said.

Baekhyun turned around to see Yoora, Chanyeol's older sister, she was clad in a loose-fitting white blouse with jeans, you could just tell her simple personality by the way she dressed. She had always been a close friend and sister to Baekhyun back in High School. She was always away for "work" and school, so he never got to see her as much but when they did see each other, they made sure to make the most out of it.

A smile creeps up Baekhyun's face and she runs up to her, pulling her into an embrace, "Ah, it's been too long, Yoo."

"Too long is an understatement! You left me for years!" She pouted, "But I'm glad you're back there's so much I want to tell you and need to tell you! Seuljin! Bring out the cake I brought back to the garden!"

-

"And his blood got all over my  _favourite_ shirt! I was so upset about it for days!" She exclaimed, putting another piece of cake into her mouth.

"Did you get it cleaned though?" Baekhyun questioned.

"Duh, it's my favourite shirt!" Yoora said, "I went to this guy who my family work closely with, he helps us design our clothes and stuff, so I brought this shirt to him and he asked what had happened and I just said and said the usual."

She then looks down at her cake and poked it around, "Though sometimes I wished that I could get to do things independently and work hard for it other than my missions, they're fun, but being in a mafia, whatever it is, everything is given to you at birth, wealth, privileges, opportunities, everything was so easy to the point that I just sat back and watched everything happen..."

Baekhyun tilted his head to the side and frowned, "Isn't that good though?"

Yoora nods, "Of course! Everyone would love to just have everything be given to them, but, I want to be like normal people and work for my way, not have everything be served in a silver platter." She sighs a little and places the fork down, "I watch my friends live their life so normally, no one on their backs, I even look at you. You're all so ordinary, people don't think twice about you. I wish I was that way..."

Baekhyun frowns, he notices a bit of tears forming up in the corners of her eyes, his heart drops seeing the person he called his sister to be so disheartened. He reaches out his hand and holds Yoora's and smiles, "Ordinary is so boring, imagine just sitting at home doing nothing. Yeah, you've got everything given to you on a silver platter, but you can always refuse. You can force yourself to be normal, you don't need to be different just because you feel that you are. The way you feel and the way you act are two different things. But of course, now that you're a famous actress that's going to be hard," He smirks.

Yoora laughs and wipes her eyes, "Ah stop it... I mean at least I made it to being a successful actress on my own, Chanyeol though..." Her smiles fades, "My father has been pressuring him so much, he wants Chanyeol to take over the business and become the CEO of his company. Thing is, he doesn't want to, he wants to make music not work in an office. I've heard his songs and he really conveys emotions so well, I cried, Baek, I cried. He is committed to EXO and the family, but he feels that the business his father had made isn't for him. He cries in his office at night, he sometimes whispers to himself wondering what he can do, I feel so helpless..."

"Hey, you know what, I'll... I'll talk to him, I'm sure there must be a way to persuade your father," Baekhyun smiles, hoping to cheer Yoora up.

"That's the thing, there is no way to persuade that man. He had abandoned the two of us, came back to train us to make us the assassins he wanted us to be now he's just controlling us. Our mom is busy with her business as well and her commitments to the family, neither of them care all they want is for us to kill and follow their every order.

-And if we don't.

-I fear for Me and Chanyeol's life."


End file.
